


A Firm Hand

by wanderingjedihistorian (RangerJedi67)



Series: Launch Sequence [3]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, But he is a legal adult, Dominant Jango Fett, Jango likes hearing Obi-Wan beg, M/M, Obi-Wan is sweet and Jango is not immune to that, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Post sex cuddles, Praise Kink, Spanking, Submissive Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerJedi67/pseuds/wanderingjedihistorian
Summary: Jango doles out the promised punishment, but also a great deal of pleasure. Obi-Wan begins to wonder if sex will ever be this good with anyone else.
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Launch Sequence [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083338
Comments: 30
Kudos: 235





	A Firm Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the promised smut follow up to [An Enemy Shared](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29211303).
> 
> Many thanks to Shira for betaing!

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

They made it to the next town and found a café for a meal. They ate in relative quiet, before asking their server where the nearest hotel or inn was located. They found it easily enough and Jango rented a room for the next few days. Obi-Wan likely wouldn’t stay that long, but he planned to. They reached the room, and it was as if a switch was flipped as the door locked. Anticipation filled the air. Jango removed his armor, then ordered Obi-Wan to strip. 

At the Padawan’s hesitance he reminded, “I said I was going to punish you.”

Obi-Wan slowly stripped, eyes never leaving the Mandalorian as he did. Once the younger man was bare, Jango sat on the bed and gestured at his lap.

“Come here.”

“Wait a minute!” the redhead bristled. “You’re not going to…”

“Spank you until I think you’ve had enough? Yes, I am. You disobeyed orders and you agreed to accept punishment. This is what it’s going to be.”

Obi-Wan continued to hesitate.

Jango gentled just a little. “If you refuse, you can still sleep here for tonight. I won’t throw you out with nowhere safe to stay the night. But that’s all that happens.”

It was a reasonable offer. Obi-Wan knew it. He didn’t really _want_ to be spanked but he supposed that was usually true with punishment. And well…he wasn’t ready for this …whatever it was with Jango to be over.

Obi-Wan placed himself across Jango’s lap without further debate. 

“Good,” the Mandalorian praised.

The Padawan let out a breath and calmed his mind.

“I won’t ask you to count, but if I think you’re using the Force to distract yourself then I _will_ and that will only add to how much you get. Am I clear?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good boy,” he said.

He didn’t make the redhead wait more than a first seconds before the first spank. The soft hitch of breath that followed was expected. The next few followed in quick succession, not giving Obi-Wan a chance to think too much. 

“You disobeyed an order, Obi-Wan, and we both could have suffered for it,” Jango reminded after a few more spanks.

After that, he kept up a steady lecture on how foolish and reckless the redhead’s actions had been. Jango continued spanking until the boy’s ass was red and the boy was teary eyed and sniffling. Once Obi-Wan was properly penitent and pliant across his lap, the Mandalorian knew it was time to stop. He moved his hand to rub at the younger man’s back for a moment, offering comfort to calm and soothe him.

“You were brave today, mesh'la. Foolish, yes, but brave. You fought so well. I’m proud of you for that.” 

Jango appreciated the flush that spread across Obi-Wan’s body from the praise. This sweet, brave, pretty thing clearly didn’t get enough praise. An oversight on his teacher’s part.

Obi-Wan didn’t even realize Jango had gone for the lube until there was a finger pressing inside him. He moaned softly at the touch. 

“Brave boys get taken care of,” the Mandalorian purred.

The redhead shivered at the promise in the tone.

Jango took his time, fingers teasing as much as they were prepping as Obi-Wan squirmed across his lap. 

"Jango, please!" Obi-Wan begged, fearing all the other intended to do was tease.

“I would think your pretty ass would be too sore for a proper fuck,” the Mandalorian teased. He twisted his fingers, making the redhead moan. “Hmmm, such a lovely thing you are, draped so nicely across my lap like this, ass hot and red from my hand.”

Jango slipped his fingers out of Obi-Wan's hole to give one of his reddened cheeks a squeeze. 

The redhead whimpered; the sound drawn out as Jango's fingers immediately plunged back inside him. He continued to finger Obi-Wan until the boy was hard, aching, and desperate.

"Please," the beautiful boy was begging as he desperately rutted against Jango's leg. 

The Mandalorian waited until the boy was just at the edge before removing his hand, making him wail in frustration. Jango ordered the boy up and sat down on the bed, leaning against the wall.

"Ride me," he commanded.

Obi-Wan hastily moved to do as ordered. Jango took firm hold of the boy's hips once he was in position.

The redhead’s movements were clumsy at first due to his desperation. Jango grinned darkly. Obi-Wan wailed when Jango yanked him down hard while thrusting up to meet him. The hard contact sent pain spiking from his spanked ass and he whimpered; the pain mixing with the pleasure he felt was a heady combination. He hadn’t expected to like it so much.

"Come on, mesh'la. You can do it. My pretty thing, you've been doing so well. I know you can do this too." 

Obi-Wan did his best to ride the Mandalorian's cock. Twice more Jango took the boy to the edge but didn't let him fall over it. Obi-Wan was sobbing and begging in desperation, just like the older man wanted.

“Please, Jango, please.”

"On your hands and knees," Jango ordered.

The redhead scrambled to follow the order, whimpering as Jango's cock slipped out of his sore hole.

"Such a good boy, listening to me so well. Isn't it easier when you do? Isn't it better?" He took firm hold of the boy's hips and pushed in hard.

Obi-Wan keened as the movement snapped Jango's hips into his spanked ass. Jango's thrusts were relentless in this position and he finally pushed Obi-Wan over the edge. The boy shivered and cried as Jango continued pounding into him, seeking his own release. With a final harsh thrust, Jango came.

He stayed there, pressed close to the boy's body for several long minutes. He finally pulled out and rolled onto his back, pulling the boy with him. 

"Rest, Obi-Wan."

The boy sprawled across his chest and was asleep in moments.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Obi-Wan woke the next morning to a gentle hand stroking up and down his back.

"Time to wake up, mesh'la," Jango murmured. "Need to get some food and water in you."

Obi-Wan hummed. He winced as he stretched feeling the soreness from both the spanking and the sex.

"Should clean up too," he murmured. 

"Why bother when I'm just going to get you all messy again?" Jango asked.

Obi-Wan shivered at the promise in the words. He could feel the mess between his legs from last time. He was pulled from his thoughts by Jango's finger rubbing at his hole. Obi-Wan let himself relax against Jango again and let the Mandalorian tease at his hole. He squirmed as the finger dipped inside and stroked him from the inside. He whined at the loss when Jango removed it.

"Food, water. If you're good, we _will_ shower, and I'll let you suck my cock again while we do." 

Obi-Wan wondered. "And if I'm not good?" 

Jango grinned. "I have a cock ring in my bag. I'll put it on that pretty cock of yours. Then I'll spank that pretty ass again and then fuck you until you cry. I'll take the ring off then, but you won't get to come. I'll leave you aching and wanting."

The redhead shivered. He was beginning to wonder if sex with anyone else would ever be this good again.

"I think you like the sound of both of those options. Don't you, mesh'la?" 

Obi-Wan blushed and nodded. But he had to admit, he was sore enough he wasn't sure he'd enjoy another spanking right now, especially not if followed by more rough sex.

"Maybe I could suck you in the shower for a bit, but then you could fuck me?" Obi-Wan offered, looking up through his eyelashes.

Jango grinned. "Now how can I refuse such a delightful offer?"

The Mandalorian dressed and went to get them some food and water. He came back to the enchanting sight of Obi-Wan dozing, still sprawled naked across the bed. It was very tempting to fuck him again before food, but he _had_ pushed the boy hard the night before and he wasn't entirely irresponsible.

Still. He could indulge a _little._ He had put his armor on to leave. Jango opted to leave it on. 

And make Obi-Wan sit on his lap while they ate, making the boy’s still sore ass sit on hard armor.

“I thought you liked my armor,” Jango teased as Obi-Wan shifted yet again.

The redhead blushed crimson and squirmed.

“I do.”

Jango made them take their time with their meal. Then he slowly stripped out of his armor, enjoying the way the boy's eyes were glued to his every move. Once done, he pulled Obi-Wan in for a fierce kiss before nudging him towards the shower. He decided to play a little once they were both under the spray. Jango cleaned himself up quickly, making Obi-Wan watch but without letting him touch. Then he cleans the boy up, but his touches lingered, he teased, he stroked Obi-Wan's cock until it was hard. Then he stopped, earning a frustrated whine. He pushed the boy into the wall and rubbed at Obi-Wan's hole, gently pressing a wet soapy finger inside. One became two, and he teased until the boy was moaning. Then he stopped, once again earning a disapproving whine.

“Shhh,” Jango soothed. “We’ll get there, mesh’la. On your knees for me.” 

Obi-Wan didn’t need more than that. He went to his knees and didn’t even wait for orders before taking Jango's cock in his mouth.

"Impatient little thing,” the Mandalorian scolded, tone without heat, as he threaded a hand through the redhead’s soft hair.

Obi-Wan looked up at him through wet lashes. Oh, did the boy look gorgeous like that, on his knees, lips spread wide around Jango's cock.

He stroked a finger along the pretty thing’s lips. "Gorgeous."

Jango slipped his other hand into Obi-Wan's wet hair. At first, he just held on. He let Obi-Wan suck and lick his cock at the boy's own pace. After a few moments, he began to lazily roll his hips.

"Look at you, so lovely letting me fuck your face like this."

Obi-Wan groaned around his mouthful. Jango kept up the lazy movements for several minutes before stopping and encouraging the redhead to suck again. 

Obi-Wan looked up at him with pleading eyes. Jango shifted his leg and Obi-Wan whimpered as it brushed his hard cock. The boy had been very good. Jango gently tugged the boy back.

"Dry off and go lay down on your stomach. "

Jango shut off the shower and took his time drying off.

Obi-Wan did as he was told, _not_ so patiently waiting for the other to join him.

"Such a good boy. You're being so good for me," Jango purred as he ran a gentle hand down the boy's back.

Obi-Wan shuddered.

The boy was so beautifully responsive to praise. Jango wondered if he could make the pretty thing come from just praise and a light touch.

Maybe later.

He pressed a series of kisses down the boy's back, desiring to show just a little of the affection he had started to feel. 

"Jango," Obi-Wan breathed.

Hearing the redhead desperately calling him sir had been hot beyond belief, but there was something deeply satisfying about the boy using his name. 

Jango slicked up a finger and pressed it in slowly. Obi-Wan was open from his teasing in the shower but was too sweetly responsive for him to want to rush. A second finger and Obi-Wan was squirming. A sharp twist of Jango's fingers and the redhead whimpered. Jango paused. There was more of pain than of pleasure in that sound. He _had_ been pushing the redhead hard and he had no idea what previous experience the beautiful boy had.

"Sore, mesh'la?" He asked gently.

"Yes," Obi-Wan whispered, shame coloring his tone.

"Shhh. No need to be ashamed, Obi-Wan. We've been very active the last few days. You've been so good, mesh'la, but it's to be expected that you're sore," Jango assured. He ran his free hand up and down the boy's flank reassuringly. "I can stop if you want. I won't force you." 

"No! I... I want this. Just. Maybe...not so rough?" Obi-Wan asked, blushing furiously.

Jango learned down and pressed a kiss to Obi-Wan's shoulder. "I'll be gentle, I promise."

He was careful as he finished prep. He lubed up his cock, then draped himself over the boy's back before pressing in gently. Obi-Wan gasped.

"Shhh. Just relax, my pretty boy. I'll take care of you."

He kept his thrusts slow and gentle, just as he promised. The soft little moans assured him that Obi-Wan _was_ enjoying it, despite his soreness. He carefully eased the boy’s hips up so he could stroke his cock. He brought the redhead to orgasm quickly. It wasn't quite enough to take him over the edge too, but that was alright. He pulled out and jerked himself off, coming all over Obi-Wan's ass and thighs. The boy looked glorious like that, covered in a claim Jango really had no right to make. It didn’t stop him from taking a few minutes just to drink in the view.

“Such a sight you make like this, fucked out and limp, flushed so prettily, my seed spilled across your skin. Your ass still red from my hand,” the Mandalorian purred. “You look like you were made for me.” 

Obi-Wan blushed furiously but arched into the gentle hand that stroked his hair and back.

“I’ll be right back,” Jango assured as he got up. 

He cleaned himself up in the fresher before he grabbed a cloth and returned to the bed. He gently cleaned Obi-Wan up before setting the cloth aside. He lay down and pulled the boy close. Obi-Wan snuggled into his chest, seeming almost desperate for the affection and comfort.

“Shh, I’m here,” he soothed. “Rest. I’ll be right here.”

“Promise?”

Oh, this sweet, sweet boy.

“I promise.”

They still had a conversation to have, though it would be far less pleasant than the morning had been so far. 

Jango realized how disappointing it was going to be when they had to go their separate ways.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

**Author's Note:**

> The next part will be back to Plot and will feature the conversation about Satine & the New Mandalorians.


End file.
